


Another High School Story

by PotatoeTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoeTitan/pseuds/PotatoeTitan
Summary: AU/High School. Focus on Eren/Mikasa and their friends. Story starts with Eren and his friends Armin, Connie, Jean, Reiner and Berthold in a club, two days before High School starts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan.
> 
> Note: That's my first fan fiction. I am grateful for any criticism or suggestions for improvement. Sorry for bad english, it's not my first language.
> 
> Explicit Rating just in case.
> 
> PS: Reiner is based on his character in A Slap on Titan.

** Chapter 1: Prologue Pt.1  
**

**Saturday**

It was Saturday evening, just two days till High School starts, Eren Yaeger sat in the bus with his best friend Armin Arlert.

„You think we get in?" Eren asked the blonde boy while he watched the city lights through the window.

„Well, Reiner said it will be no problem" the short boy answered while reading something on his phone.

Eren sighed „I hope he's right, come on Armin, get up, the stop is around the corner".

The boys stood up and left the bus at the stop in front of the club.

„You see them?" Armin asked while looking around.

Eren nodded and pointed out to the entrance where four boys stood „They are already here".

Eren and Armin knew each other since they were in kindergarten, in Junior Higher they met Connie, Jean, Reiner and Berthold and became friends.

Connie Springer was a small latino about Armins height with short hair, always up to some jokes.

Jean Kirschstein, a boy around Eren's height with a weird haircut. He and Eren had some issues at the beginning, because they were both hotheads, but with the time they became friends.

Reiner Braun, a muscular boy with short blonde hair, he was the oldest and like a big brother to everyone. However, he had some personality problems whenever he smokes.

And the last one was Berthold Hoover, a tall boy with short black hair, he was quiet most of the time and even more shy than Armin. Especially around girls.

„Ey! There you are!" Reiner shouted as he saw the two boys.

„It's about time!" Jean said while taking a look on his watch.

„Come on guys! Hurry up!" Connie shouted.

„Yeah Yeah, the bus was late guys, however, how we get in the club Reiner" Eren asked while shaking all the hands.

„Bro! Don't worry! Just follow me!" the muscular boy answered.

Reiner walks towards the bouncer, shook his hand and five seconds later they were in the club.

Eren looked confused at Reiner „Just how? Tell me."

Reiner just grinned without answering.

The boys went straight up to the bar and ordered some drinks. Eren, Reiner, Connie and Jean watched the dance floor while drinking and leaning against the counter. Berth and Armin sat on their stools, quite uncomfortable with the situation.

„Well, shouldn't we dance?" Jean asked while sipping on his drink.

„Chill bro! First we have to get drunk!" Reiner replied with a smirk on his face.

Eren, while not really listening, noticed a black haired girl, she wore black leggings and a short red dress. She was dancing like no one else and Eren couldn't stop staring at her. At this moment the song switched and she looked in Erens direction.

„Ey! Bro! What you lookin' at." Reiner asked with a grin on his face.

Eren abruptly turned his head to Reiner „What?"

Reiner just grinned dirty, grabbed him at the shoulders and pushed him on the dance floor.

„Get her! Yaeger-Boy!" was the last thing Eren heard from Reiner.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: Prologue Pt.2  
**

Eren looked back to his friends, Reiner still grinned, Jean and Connie were laughing while Armin and Berthold had pity in their eyes.

_„What the fuck Reiner!"_ Eren thought while he looked towards to the girl. The girl had started dancing again. _„I hope she didn't see that"_ went through Erens head while walking in her direction.

The music was quite loud, some song from _Pitbull_ but Eren could still feel his heart beat, he felt nervous.

_„Ok Eren! You can do this"_ he told himself as he stood in front of the girl which was into the music and still dancing, her back towards Eren. Eren took a deep breath and then tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at him questioningly but also smiled a little.

„Hey! Uhh.. You're dancing pretty damn well!" Eren said while blushing.

„What?" the girl replied loud while still dancing with a smile on her face.

Eren answered, this time louder. „You're dancing pretty damn well!". He felt just stupid and was about turn around cause there was no way she would take it.

„Oh! You wanna dance?" she asked and took his hand drawing him a little more to her without hesitation.

„Oh! Uhm! Yea!" Eren replied kinda surprised.

The two danced for about half an hour, well at least she danced while Eren was trying to keep up.  
While they were dancing she came closer with her body and after a few songs she took a look on her phone. She looked shocked before she said

„That was fun but I have to go! Sorry" with a smile on her face and already about to leave the floor.

Eren called after her because of to the loud music „Ey what's your name?"

She turned around and said something Eren couldn't hear. He stood there for some seconds watching after her before he headed back to the bar.

„Ey Yaeger, got dumped? Jean asked amused.

„Shut up horseface, she had to go!" Eren answered clearly disappointed.

„But you got her number or at least her name, right?" Connie asked with a grin on his face.

Eren just shook his head.

Reiner, obviously already drunk, patted his back „Bro! You're the man bro!"

Eren waved them off and sat down next to Armin at the bar.

„That was brave Eren, I could never do something like this" Armin said trying to cheer his friend up.

Berthold nodded approvingly.

„Yeah, maybe" Eren answered, still thinking of the girl.

At midnight the group left the club. Eren and Armin went to the bus already at the stop. The two boys didn't talk until they where at their stop.

„Well, see you at monday?" Armin asked while yawning.

Eren simply nodded and went straight home. Eren lives with his parents in a small house near the beach. The lights were still on.  
 _„Oh come on, no luck today"_ the brown haired boy thought while opening the front door.

„Eren Yaeger! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" his mother Carla asked while starring at the young boy.

„Come on mum! I am not a kid anymore! It's not even that late!" Eren replied angrily while slipping out of his shoes.

„We will talk about that tomorrow morning with your dad! Now go to your room!" she answered while pointing towards the stairs.

„Yea! Yea! Whatever mum!" he simply replied walking up the stairs.

In his room he slipped out of his clothes and lay down on his bed. He simply stared at the ceiling while thinking about the girl, after some time his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Note: Small update + Some corrections.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: First Day At High School  
**

**Sunday**

„Eren! Wake up! It's almost noon!" Carla shouted from outside his room.

Eren answered dozen „Yea mum! Just one more minute".

„Hurry up boy! Your father and me want to talk to you!" his mother replied.

Eren stood up, rubbed his eyes and slips in his sweatpants and dressed himself with a tanktop which lay on the floor of his bedroom. Then he went to the bathroom, after that he went downstairs where his parents already waited at the dining table.

„Morning" Eren grumbled

„Morning sleepyhead, take a seat" His father Grisha answered.

Eren sat down and looked back and forth between his parents.

"So, you where were you last night? And why did you smell like a brewery?" his father asked, he didn't look angry at all, his father was not that strict like his mother.

„We were at a club but I didn't drink that much" Eren answered honestly.

„Who is we? And how did you even get in a club?" his mother asked with a serious tone.

„Armin, Connie, Jean, Reiner and Berthold, you know them all. Reiner knew the guy at the entrance" Eren replied while drinking some water.

„So, no girls?" his father asked with a little grin on his face.

„Grisha! Eren is just 15 years old and you ask him about girls instead of scolding him?" Carla said even more serious.

„Come on Carla, we did the same at this age. As long as he doesn't get drunk" Grisha replied calm before he continued. „However, tomorrow is your first day at High school, so you won't repeat this tonight boy".

Eren nodded without saying anything. His father was still talking but Eren wasn't listening, he took some bread from the table and ate it while he pretending to listen.

„You got that Eren?" Grisha finally asked while looking at his son.

„Hm? What was the last part?" Eren asked before taking a bite from the bread.

Grisha sighed „Just come home after school".

„Alright, got it" Eren said before standing up. „I'm in my room".

His parents waited till he was gone.

„You know he didn't even listen?" Carla asked.

Grisha nodded „There is nothing we can do, difficult age".

Eren went in his room and switched on the TV. He swapped through the channels till his phone vibrated. -Message from Armin-.

-Oi Eren! Up already? What did your parents say? I saw the light was still on-

Eren wrote back.  
-Hey, yeah my mother was still awake, she was a lil pissed but my dad was just fine. What about you?-

After some minutes Armin replied.

-Good, my parents were not at home, they come back tomorrow and my Grandpa was already sleeping-

Eren yawned and wrote.

-Well, I think I sleep some more, see ya tomorrow Armin-

**Monday**

Ring! Ring!

Eren switched off his alarm clock, sat up and stretched his arms. „At least I have enough sleep" the young boy thought. After he was in the bathroom he slipped in his jeans and put on a black T-shirt. He went downstairs and straight in the kitchen, his mum already prepared some breakfast.

„Morning mum, is dad already at work?" Eren asked.

Carla nodded and answered „Morning and yes, he left the house about 5 AM"

Eren finished breakfast and stood up „Well, I have to go or I miss the bus, see you later mum".

Carla smiled at him „Have a nice day and behave yourself Eren!"

„Of course mum! You know me!" Eren replied while heading towards the front door.

„Yes and that's the only reason why I tell you in the first place!" she replied.

„Don't worry mum, see ya!" Eren said before he went outside and closed the door.

The brown haired boy went straight to the bus stop, Armin was already there.

The young blonde boy waved at him „Oi! Eren! You're alive!" he laughed.

Eren looked confused at his best friend „What?"

„Look at your phone, we went to the Arcade Center but you didn't answer" the blonde told his friend.

Eren took a look on his phone. -5 missed calls and 3 new messages-.

„Oh, I was sleeping, I told you Armin" Eren replied while scratching the back of his head.

„You sleep way too much Eren" the blonde said while laughing.

After one more minute the bus was around the corner, the two boys entered the bus and sat down at the very front of the bus.

„So, was it fun yesterday?" Eren asked his friend.

„Yea, they have some new games, we want to go there after school again, are you in?"

Eren shook his head „Nah, my father told me I have to come home after school"

„Punishment?" Armin simply asked.

„Nah, he told me why but I didn't listen" Eren answered while watching through the window.

Armin grinned „Typical Eren".

When they arrived at their new school, the other boys were already waiting in front of the main entrance. They went to the black board to take a look on their class list.

„Ey, we are all in the same class!" Connie said with a big foolish smile on his face.

„Nice! Look at the girls names! Any familiar?" Reiner said with his typical grin on the face.

„Well, Annie, Sasha, Ymir and Krista are in our class as well" Armin said.

Berthold blushed a little when Annies name came up.

„Where we have to go?" Jean asked

„Uhm, A-104, so we have to go to the first floor" Connie replied

The group went upstairs and headed towards their classroom.

Eren took a seat in the last row at the window, Armin sat down in front of him.

Connie looked for Sasha, a brown haired girl they all knew from Junior High. She grinned when she saw the boys and waved.

Berthold and Reiner took a seat next to a cold looking blonde girl, her name was Annie which just nodded when they came in.

Jean took place in the first row next to Krista, a cute little blonde girl, and Ymir, a girl with short brown hair.

Five minutes before the class would have started, every seat was taken except the seat next to Eren. When one minute was left, a black haired girl with tight black jeans, red top and a black leatherjacket entered the class. She was breathless for a second and told herself „I made it!" before she headed to the only left seat.

Eren looked at her with his mouth open, it was the girl from the club. She sat down and looked at Eren, instantly putting on a small smile.

„Hey, you're the boy from Saturday" she said .

Eren still staring at her, totally spaced out.

„Ehm hello?" she waved her hand in front of his face and smiled even more.

Eren blinked „Oh! Sorry! I was just… uhh. Yes I am the boy from Saturday. My name is Eren Yaeger!" he blushed a little bit.

„Mikasa Ackermann, nice to meet you again!" she replied, still smiling.

Before Eren could say something else their teacher entered the room. A big man with tan hair and stubble.

„Good morning! I am your class teacher Mike Zacharias, but you can call me Mr. Zach!" the man said before he sniffed one time.

„I will teach you in math and physics, but today we will clarify all the things for this year. So, is everyone present?" he asked and after some seconds without any respond he told them about the school rules and their schedule. „Also there are many club activities, everyone has to join one club, you have one week to consider which club you want to join". After two hours Mr. Zach told them they can leave earlier today „Tomorrow everything will be like on your schedule and before I forget, in six months we make a five day trip, we decide about the destination next week. Well, see you tomorrow"

Everyone stood up and left the classroom. Eren tapped Mikasas shoulder.

„Oy Mikasa, would you like me to introduce you to my friends?"

The girl smiled „That's very kind of you Eren, my family and I just moved here, so yes it would be a pleasure."

„Okay, come on, they are probably at the entrance." the young boy replied, also smiling.

The group was at the entrance, Sasha, Annie, Krista and Ymir were with them. Eren and Mikasa joined them.

„Hey guys, that's Mikasa," Eren said.

Mikasa smiled at them „Hey!"

Armin was the first who introduced hisself „Hey I'm Armin, nice to meet you" the young boy smiled.

Next was Jean „I'm Jean and my advice for you, don't get to close with Yaeger, he is just trouble" the boy grinned.

„Ahhh shut up horseface!" Eren replied annoyed.

Mikasa grinned and answered Jean „Don't worry I can look after myself".

Berthold and Annie just said there name and nodded, Berthold because he was simply shy and Annie because that's just her.

Connie waved „I'm Connie and that's Sasha" pointing on the the girl with the ponytail. She waved as well while eating some chips.

Krista smiled friendly „And I am Krista, nice to meet you Mikasa".

Ymir grinned wide „I'm Ymir and you are Yaegers girlfriend, at least that's what Reiner told me"

Eren opened his eyes widely and suddenly blushed „Wh-What?! Reiner!". Mikasa blushed and blinked confused in Erens direction who faced Reiner.

Reiner laughed „Woaw bro, chill, I was just kidding, but however, let's go to the arcade center?"

Eren shook his head „I have to go home".

„Me too, next time I will be with you, thank you anyway" Mikasa answered.

Eren and Mikasa went to the bus stop, the bus was already there, while the others left in another direction. They sat down next to each other in the bus.

„So you just moved here?" Eren asked.

„Yes, one week ago, we had to, because of my fathers work" the black haired girl answered.

„By the way, sorry about Saturday, I forgot the time and had to leave because of my parents" she said shortly after.

Eren laughed a bit „No problem, did you make it in time at least?"

Mikasa nodded while smiling „Yes, uhm I have to leave at the next stop".

„Me too, so you live near by?" he wondered „I didn't see you at the morning".

She nodded again „I was late this morning, I had to run to school".

They left the bus and Eren looked impressed at Mikasa „Wait! You wanna tell me you ran 5 miles this morning and still made it in time?"

Mikasa simply answered „Uhm.. yes?" with a smile on her face. At this time they both stood in front of Erens home „Well here I live, I guess we see us tomorrow" both of them said simultaneously.

„Wait? What? You live here?" Eren pointed at his home with a confused look on his face.

Mikasa looked confused as well „Ehm no, I live there" she said and pointed to the house right next to Erens.

„So you wanna tell me… we got new neighbours one week ago and I haven't even noticed?" the boy replied still confused.

Mikasa laughed „I guess? See you tomorrow Eren".

She went to her house and turned to Eren „Thank you Eren, you made my first day much easier".  
Then she smiled at him, waved her hand and vanished in the house.

Eren stood there for some time before he went home as well. The boy felt happy, but he didn't know the reason at this time.

Note: Some corrections.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Visitors  
**

**Monday**

Eren shut the front door behind him and saw his mother cleaning the windows. She took a look over the shoulder.

„Hey, how was your first day at High School?" she asked while she laps a lump into a bucket full of water.

Eren was still smiling „Well, it was nice". He threw his school bag on the couch and was about to go upstairs.

„Eren! Take your backpack with you! You already forgot? We have visitors later! So take it to your room and come back and help me".

They don't have visitors very often and most of the time it were Armins parents but that could not be the case. Armin would have told him. Eren was kinda confused.

„Eren?! You heard me? Why you look so confused?" his mother waved before she sighed „I knew you didn't listen when your father told you this morning".

Eren scratched his head „Well, you got me. Sorry, but who will visit us?"

Carla rolled her eyes „Our new neighbours, they are old friends, we didn't see them for 11 years cause we moved" she took the lump out of the bucket and went to the next window before she continued „They have a daughter about your age, you two played together when you were small, but I guess you can't remember, you were very young"

„Wait mum! You mean the Ackermanns?" Eren asked unbelieving.

„Huh? So you do remember?" she replied surprised while cleaning the window.

„No, not at all, but their daughter Mikasa is in my class and I met her before in the…". he stopped abruptly.

Carla looked at him „So she is in your class? That's nice". Eren sighed relieved because his mother did not react to the last part.

„And where exactly did you meet her before?" she asked after a short break.

„Oh come on" the boy thought and then answered „Uhm, you know, at Saturday, in the club, you remember?"

„Of course I remember, I am not that old, so she was there too?" Carla wondered, but before she could say anything more Eren interrupted her.

„But don't mention that when her parents are here! Please! I don't want her in trouble".

Carla smiled „Don't worry, I won't embarrass her in front of her parents".

Eren nodded before he even realised what his mother just said, but before he could say anything his father come through the front door.

„Hey you two, already at work, are you?" he said with a grin on the face.

The next few hours Grisha and Eren cleaned the house while Carla prepared diner.

„Okay, I guess we are done, Eren go upstairs and put on some nice clothes, they come over at 6 PM." Grisha told his son.

Eren nodded and went upstairs.

„Sweety" her mother called.

„Almost ready mum!" Mikasa replied while looking in the mirror. She wore a white summer-dress and her black leatherjacket.

She left her room and looked at her mum „Is it too much?" she asked while she turns.

Her mum smiled bright „You look beautiful Sweety, but I think you don't need the jacket, it's really warm".

Mikasa nodded and took of her jacket when her father shouted „We have to go or we'll be late!"

Her mother answered „On our way!" before she winked at Mikasa „Don't worry Sweety, Eren will like it".

Mikasa blushed „Mum!". Her Mum just laughed „Come on, we don't want your father going crazy because we are late again".

Mikasas father ringed the bell and they could hear Carla shouting „Eren! Please open the door!".

They green eyed boy opened the door, he wore a white shirt and black jeans. „Hello, please come in" he said with a friendly smile on his face.

Mikasas mother returned the smile and hugged Eren what caught him off-guard. „You have grown into a attractive young man Eren!" she said.

Mikasas father shook his hand „Eren! Nice to see you, I guess you don't remember us".

Eren simply nodded „Not really but I am glad to see you too". Eren looked at Mikasa and didn't know how to welcome her. „A handshake seems weird" he thought, but before he could figure out what to do Mikasa hugged him.

„Hey Eren! You look good".

After she released him, she could see he was blushing and then replied „Uhm, thank you, you look go.. eh.. beautiful". Their parents were already talking when Eren closed the door after Mikasa came in. _„Good Job Yaeger! Very smooth, you idiot!"_ Eren thought.

The two families sat down at the prepared table, Carla made Lasagne. Their parents already were in a deep conversation when Eren looked at Mikasa.

„Did you know that we.. uhm.. know each other since we are kids?" he simply asked.

„Not until today, my mum just told me after I got home, but I can't remember" the girl replied smiling.

„I have been told you two are in the same class and didn't even know that you played together when you were kids" Carla directed the word to the two teenagers.

Mikasa nodded and smiled cheerfully „Yes, I'm really glad, Eren made first High School day so much easier, he already introduced me to his friends"

Mikasas mother grinned „Awww, such a nice boy".

Grisha and Mikasas father were still in a deep conversation about their work.

Carla looked at Mikasa and smiled „You are very lucky, he is not that nice to everyone! But I guess one of the reasons is that you have grown into a beautiful young lady"

„Thank you Ms. Yaeger" Mikasa answered friendly.

Eren just sighed and blushed „Mum.."

„Truth must be told Eren, but hey, I don't blame you, she is your childhood crush after all" she simply replied with a grin.

„WH-WHAT?!" Eren almost yelled, Mikasa blushed and looked down while her mother just laughed.

„Well, you just babbled about Mikasa back then, you even said you wanna marry her one day although you not even knew what that means" she laughed.

Eren just looked at his mum with disbelief „What the… mum?! Can I… Can I stand up?"

„You can show Mikasa our house if you want, have fun you two" she replied.

Eren stood up, still red in the face „Come Mikasa" he said while looking at her with a face that cried for help.

Mikasa nodded and stood up as well „Thanks for the dine, it was delicious" she said and followed Eren.

Eren led her through the house „Let's go in my room before my mum disgraces me even more" he finally said.

The girl just nodded but had to giggle a bit. They went in his room, Eren simply lay down on his bed and Mikasa looked around.

„You don't mind if I look around in your room, do you?" she asked the boy who lay on the bed.

Eren sighed „Nah, make yourself at home".

Mikasa inspected the boys room with curiosity.

„So you like to play games?" she asked while looking through his pile of PS4 games.

„I guess" Eren replied.

„Something wrong Eren?" the girl asked.

„It was just a little bit embarrassing" he said, still lying on his bed.

„Come on, it wasn't that bad" she said while looking around in his room.

„I guess you're right, we were just little kids right?" he replied and sat up.

„Yea.." she said while looking through his films.

The took one of the films and laughed.

„I guess you are into different girls anyway" she said and holding up a film.

„Huh?! Wait! I can explain! Reiner forgot it here! That's not mine!" Eren replied almost yelling.

Mikasa just laughed „I'm just teasing, don't worry, you are boy after all".

Eren sighed „Come on, give me a break, first my mum and now you? That film is not from me!"

„Okay, okay, just to clarify, you are not into " _Hot Nude Blondes at the Beach"_?" she laughed.

Eren didn't know what to say but he just had to laugh as well. After both of them calmed down she looked into his face with a small grin.

„So, are you?"

„Ehm, no not really, that's not my type" he simply answered.

Mikasa nodded, she felt a little bit relieved. „And what is your type?" she asked.

Before Eren could answer they heard Grisha from downstairs.

„Eren! Mikasa! Come down please, the Ackermanns head home".

Eren sighed relieved when they went downstairs, Mikasas parents were already in the doorframe, her mother looking at them.

„Sorry Sweety but we have to go" she said.

„No problem mum" Mikasa replied before she said goodbye to Grisha and Carla.

They both said „You can come over any time you want".

Mikasa smiled happy „Thank you very much".

She hugged Eren „See you tomorrow Eren".

Eren returned the hug „Yeah, see you tomorrow".

The Ackermanns left and Eren went upstairs again, he lay down in bed again and thought about what just happened. _Why did she ask him these questions?_

Note: If anyone has suggestions where there school trip should go, just write.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, next chapter will be up sooner and hopefully longer. I still hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And thanks for the comments, I'm happy you enjoy it. Resort is always a good idea :D

**Chapter 5: At the gym**   
  
**Tuesday**  
  
It was a windy morning, Mikasa went to the bus stop, Eren was not in sight but a small blonde boy, it was Armin.  
  
"Oi, Mikasa, good morning, you live here too?“ the blonde asked her.  
  
„Yes, in the house next to Erens“ she replied.  
  
„Oh, he didn’t tell me that, oh speaking from the devil“ he laughed while looking behind Mikasa.  
  
Mikasa turned around and saw the brown haired boy walking towards them.  
  
„Morning Armin, hey Mikasa“ he yawned.  
  
Some hours later  
  
The group was on the green next to their school where they enjoy their break, they had two lessons math with Mr. Zack, tow lessons english with Mrs. Ral and another two lessons history with Mrs. Zoe.  
  
Connie broke the silence „What’s wrong with these teachers, Mr. Zack sniffs more like a dog and Mrs. Zoe is just crazy.“  
  
Sasha ate her potato chips and nodded before she spoke up with a mouth full of chips „And the amount of homework is just crazy!  
  
„Whatever I go to the gym after school, who’s with me“ Reiner asked.  
  
Jean shook his head „I promised my mum that I would help her in the garden today“.  
  
„Count me in“ Mikasa and Eren said at the same time.  
  
Jean crunched and gave Eren a look of jealousy.  
  
Armin took a look on Mikasa and Eren and noticed that both were blushing a little bit. Then the blonde replied.  
  
„I go to the library with Berth, Ymir and Krista after school.“  
  
The two girls and the big boy nodded in confirmation.  
  
„I’ll go with ya“ Sasha said, one second later Connie said the same.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Reiner, Connie, Eren, Sasha and Mikasa were on the way to the gym.  
  
„Reiner, you think it is a good idea to smoke before we train?“ Connie asked the muscular blonde boy.  
  
„Bro! Uh! Yeah!“ Reiner simply replied.  
  
Connie shook his head and Sasha just yelled with a big grin on her face „Dumbass!“   
  
When they arrived at the gym, everyone except Reiner and Eren (they were already members) signed in for a trial day. After that they went to the changing room.  
  
Reiner and Eren were on the weight bench and Connie was on the treadmill.  
  
„Bro! Lift heavy bro!“ Reiner hissed while lifting circa 130 pounds.  
  
„Reiner you’re stuck, by the way, where are Sasha and Mikasa?“ Eren replied while lifting circa 90 pounds.  
  
„There they are“ the almost-baldie replied while nodding in a direction.  
  
Eren stopped, looked in the direction and widened his eyes „Holy…“  
  
„…shit“ Connie finished.  
  
Mikasas workout clothes revealed her belly and her abs. She was well trained but her look was still feminine. For a moment the three boys stared at the girl in unbelief.  
  
„Woaw! That’s totally-“ Reiner yelled before he got interrupted by Eren.  
  
„Shut up Reiner“.  
  
Sasha grinned „See Mikasa, told you they will look like this“  
  
Mikasa nodded but looked quite uneasy „I guess you were right“  
  
Sasha then joined Connie on the treadmill next to him and Reiner returned to lift his weights.  
Eren was still staring at Mikasa without noticing, she noticed his look and sighed before she went to the next free spot to do some sit-ups. The boys eyes followed her till he realised how stupid he must have looked.   
  
_„Wow Eren, good job, again… very smooth! Idiot!“_ the boy thought.  
  
 _„Wow Mikasa, he is disgusted by you…“_ the girl thought.  
  
After one hour the group finished their gym session and left. Sasha and Connie said they have to take care of something and went straight away.  
  
„So, yeah, bro, see you tomorrow“ the blonde boy addressed to Eren.  
  
Reiner then turned to Mikasa „You’re totally Alpha Mikasa! Cmon fist bump!“ the boy said and reached out his fist towards her.  
  
Mikasa stood there, half confused half ashamed, before she returned the fist bump.  
  
„Thank you“ she replied quiet.  
  
The muscular blonde then walked away.   
  
„Let’s go home, our parents are probably worried already“ Eren said after some seconds of silence.  
  
„Y-Yea.. you’re right..“ the girl answered without looking at him.  
  
They remained silent till they were a few meters away from their homes, before Eren broke the silence again.  
  
„Oy, Mikasa, I’m sorry, I stared at you like a stupid ape“  
  
Mikasa looked at him in surprise „Eh.. no worries, I’m sure you had your reasons“  
  
„I-I was just impressed by your body“ Eren replied with a smile.  
Mikasa suddenly turned red „In a.. uhm.. positive sense?“  
  
Eren blushed when he realised what he just said „Yes! Of course! I mean! But I am not a pervert!“  
  
The girl sighed relieved and then grinned at the boy „I’m just happy you were not disgusted by me… but for the last part, I already know you are a pervert Eren!“  
  
The boy blinked „Wh-WHAT?! WHY?!“  
  
„Well, there was this movie in your room, you already forgot?“ she replied with a grin.  
  
„I already told you it’s Reiners movie! Stop teasing me already!“ the boy almost yelled before he grinned as well.  
  
„Mhm, I’m curious about the story how the movie got in your room then“ she grinned wide.  
  
Eren looked at her speechless for some seconds „You really like it to tease me? Right?“  
  
„Maybe! But anyway, It’s late, see you tomorrow Eren“ she smiled, and before the boy could answer she added „And by the way, you still owe me an answer“.  
  
„Huh?“  
  
Eren stood there confused and watched Mikasa going inside her house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Weekend Plans**

**Wednesday**  
  
After school, Eren, Armin and Mikasa were in the bus.  
  
„Oi Armin, you wanna come to me? It’s been a while we played some _Street Fighter_ “ Eren asked the blonde who sat next to him.  
  
„Uh, I finished homework already in school, so yeah, why not.“ the blonde answered.  
  
„Nice!“ the boy replied.  
  
Mikasa followed the conversation, she sat behind them. Armin looked behind for a second before he looked at Eren, sighed and hit him him with the elbow in his ribs. Eren twitched, stared at Armin and was about to say something, the blonde then slightly nodded in Mikasas direction. It took Eren a second before he understood and turned around to the girl.  
  
„You wanna come with us?“ he asked the girl.  
  
The girl looked at him in surprise „Eh.. yea, sure“.  
  
The bus reached their stop, they left and went to Erens home.  
  
„Mum! I’m home, Armin and Mikasa are here too! We are upstairs!“ Eren shouted as he came in.  
  
„Oh, alright, I will bring you some snacks in 5 minutes!“ Carla answered from the kitchen.  
  
In Erens room the two boys sat down on the ground and started _Street Fighter,_ Mikasa sat on the bed and watched them. Eren picked _Ryu_ , Armin picked _Ken_.  
  
2 Minutes later.  
  
„Ha! I told you Armin! You don’t stand a chance! I’m the best“ Eren said in a boasting tone.  
  
Armin just sighed „You play all day Eren, of course you’re better“.  
  
The blonde turned to Mikasa and gave her the controller „You’re turn!“  
  
„Pah! As if I would lose against a girl!“ the young boy said.  
  
Mikasa took the controller and just grinned, she picked _Ibuki._  
  
2 Minutes later.  
  
Eren was silent, still looking at the TV. Armin hid his fat grin behind his hands.  
  
Mikasa mimicked Eren „As if I would lose against a girl“.  
  
The boy stared at her angrily „Oh come on, just shut up“.  
  
In this moment Carla came in with a tray „Eren Yaeger! That’s not the way you talk to a girl!“.  
  
„Yea Eren! That’s not the way you talk to a girl“ Armin repeated and tried not to laugh.  
  
Eren rolled his eyes while his mother put down the tray with apple slices.  
  
„Thank you Ms. Yaeger“ Armin and Mikasa said at the same time.  
  
„Just call me Carla, please, both of you“ Erens mum replied with a smile before she left the room.  
„I want a return match, you were just lucky!“ Eren said, still looking angry.  
  
„Okay, but don’t be angry anymore“ Mikasa answered still grinning.  
  
2 minutes later Eren threw the controller in the corner of his room.  
  
Armin suppressed his urge to laugh and Mikasa grinned at the angry boy.  
  
„Come on! How?! I never lost before!“ the angry boy almost yelled.  
  
„Well, I guess I am just lucky“ the girl replied.  
  
„Don’t mess with me Mikasa!“  
  
„Eren, it’s just a game“ Armin threw in.  
  
Eren sighed „Yea, you’re right, but still, I don’t understand!“  
  
„Okay, I tell you, you never block, you always attack, that’s it“ the girl finally answered.  
  
„Hrm, whatever“ the boy replied before he ate a apple slice.  
  
Bing!  
  
The three looked at their phones, everyone had the same message.  
  
_-Hey, you have time at weekend? I asked my parents if we could go to our house at the lake near the forest outside of the town before the school stress starts. Sasha-_  
  
Mikasa looked up „They have a second house at a lake?“ she asked surprised.  
  
Armin nodded „Yeah, it’s pretty huge, she showed me photo once. I guess I’m in“.  
  
Eren nodded „Me too“  
  
„Yea, as long as my parents don’t have a problem with it“ Mikasa answered. „I’m sure they will allow it if they know there are not just guys“ she added.  
  
„I will ask Sasha who already agreed“ the blonde replied while texting Sasha.  
  
A moment later he had an answer.  
  
_-Jean, Reiner, Berthold, Connie, Annie and Krista agreed, Ymir didn’t answer yet but she is in fore sure-_  
  
„Well, almost everyone agreed, just Ymir didn’t answer yet“ Armin said.  
  
„Is there enough room for eleven people?“ Mikasa asked.  
  
Armin nodded „They have 5 bedrooms, at least that’s what Sasha told me. I guess one has to sleep on a couch but this should be no problem“.  
  
Mikasa pushed herself up „Well I’ll go home and ask my parents, see you tomorrow“  
  
„Okay, see you tomorrow Mikasa, and tell us what your parents said“ Armin said with a smile.  
  
„Yea, see you tomorrow Mikasa“ Eren said.  
  
„I will, bye“ she answered before she left the room.  
  
Mikasa went downstairs and saw Carla „Goodbye Ms. Yae- eh.. Carla“ she said.  
  
„You already head home? Please don’t tell me it’s because of Eren“ she replied.  
  
„No, that’s not it, I have to ask my parents about the weekend, we want to go to the lake“ Mikasa answered.  
  
„I guess you talk about the house at the lake from family blouse? If they don’t allow it, I can talk to them“ Carla blinked.  
  
Mikasa nodded with a smile on her face „Thank you“  
  
Meanwhile in Eren's room the two boys played Street Fighter again.  
  
„Eren, can I ask you something?“  
  
„Yea, of course“ the boy replied while concentrating on the game.  
  
„Did you ever had a crush on someone?“  
  
„Huh? Not really I guess, why you ask anyway? Cause of Annie?“ he grinned.  
  
Armin was caught by surprise and blushed a bit „No! That’s not the reason I ask, anyway, so you are not interested or attracted to someone?“  
  
„Well, I’m not blind Armin, Krista is cute, Sasha looks quite good, Annie as well. But I’m not interested, they are just friends.“  
  
„Mhm, what about Mikasa?“ Armin asked and suppressed the urge to grin.  
  
Eren was about to answer but then Carla came in.  
  
„Hey you two, I didn’t want to interrupt you but I heard you go to lake this weekend?“ Carla asked.  
  
Eren paused and turned to his mother „Yea, it’s okay if I go, right?“  
  
Carla nodded and looked to Armin „You go as well? Right?“  
  
„Yes, my parents aren’t home anyway and my grandpa will allow it for sure.“ the blonde answered.  
  
Carla nodded again „So, Mrs. Ackermann called me a minute ago, she asked some questions about it. She wasn’t sure if she should allow Mikasa to go.“  
  
„And?“ Eren asked.  
  
„Well, I told her she doesn’t have to worry, she agreed, on one condition.“  
  
„Okay?“  
  
Carla grinned „She wants that you share the room with Mikasa“  
  
Eren looked in disbelief „Huh?! Why?“  
  
„Because she knows you and she knows you are trustworthy.“ Carla simply replied before she added „Well, that’s all, I am back downstairs, you’re father will come home soon, I prepare dinner, Armin you’re welcome to stay for dinner“.  
  
The blonde boy nodded, still grinning because of the conversation seconds ago before Carla left the room.  
Three hours later  
  
Eren lay in bed as he got a message on his phone.  
  
_-I assume your mum already told you? I’m sorry about that, I know it’s awkward. Mikasa-_  
  
Eren replied.  
  
_-Yeah my mum told me, you don’t have to be sorry-_  
  
_-Thank you Eren-_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, took some time, at least it's longer than usually. Next one won't take that long.

**Chapter 7: The Lake Weekend Pt.1**  
  
 **Friday**  
  
  
School was over and the group met in front of the building.  
  
„Finally!“ Connie yelled.  
  
„Yeah, it’s about time! By the way, my father will drive us“ Sasha told the others.  
  
„Uh, your fathers car has enough space for eleven people?“ Armin asked confused.  
  
Sasha shook her head „No, but Ymir will drive too, she will pick up Reiner, Berthold, Christa and Annie“  
  
Ymir nodded with a grin „That’s right, also, we will bring the fun with us“.  
  
Armin looked a bit irritated but nodded.  
  
„So, we will pick up Connie and Jean first, afterwards we get you guys“ Sasha told Eren, Mikasa and Eren.  
  
Armin nodded again „Okay, I will wait at Erens house“.  
  
„Good, see you in a hour! And don’t forget your swim stuff, the weather will be nice this weekend“ Sasha said.  
  
50 Minutes later.  
  
Eren looked through his room for a moment and finally took his bag. He went downstairs.  
  
„Mum, I’m off!“ the boy yelled.  
  
Carla came around the corner.  
  
„Alright, are you sure you have everything important?“ his mother asked.  
  
Eren simply nodded.  
  
„Good, have fun Eren and please, behave yourself“ she said.  
  
Eren rolled his eyes „Yes mum! I have to go or I’ll be late.“  
  
Carla hugged the young boy „Have fun, and be nice to Mikasa.“  
  
„Don’t worry mum“ the boy replied and went outside.  
  
As he went outside he already saw Mikasa and Armin waiting.   
  
„Oy Eren, good timing“ the blonde said and pointed to a little bus that drove around the corner of the street.  
  
The bus stopped in front of them, Sasha waved at them.  
  
„Come on! You have to take your bag on the lap!“  
  
The three teenagers sat down on the three rear seats. Jean and Connie sat in front of them, Sasha sat next to her father.  
  
„Hello Mr. Blouse, and thanks for this opportunity“ the three said at the same time.  
  
Mr. Blouse waved off „No worries.“  
  
They drove about ten minutes, Jean, Sasha and Connie had a conversation about some games from the Arcade Center. Armin, Mikes and Eren were silent.  
  
„I bought food and enough to drink yesterday for you guys“ Mr. Blouse told them when they left the town. „If there is any problem just give me a call.“ he added after some seconds.  
  
After another ten minutes they stopped in front of a lone house near the forest, they could already see the lake behind it.  
  
„So, Sasha you have the keys?“ Her father asked.  
  
Sasha nodded.  
  
„Good, I will pick you guys up at Sunday evening, have fun“ Mr. Blouse told the group with a smile and drove off.  
  
„Well, I show you guys your rooms“ Sasha said as she unlocked the door.  
  
The house had two floors, upstairs were four normal bedrooms plus bath. At the end of the floor was a another bedroom, it was just bigger than the others and more luxurious. On the first floor was another bathroom, a big kitchen and a even bigger living room with a window front towards the lake.   
  
„So, Connie and me will take the big bedroom if you guys don’t mind“ Sasha said with a grin on her face.  
  
„You guys already know who you share the room with? Annie told me she will take the couch, so you don’t have to worry about that.“ the girl added.  
  
Mikasa blushed a little bit before she wanted to answer.  
  
„Mikasa and I share a room“ Eren said while blushing a little bit as well.  
  
Everyone looked at them in surprise at first. Jean looked a bit jealous, Sasha and Connie just grinned.  
  
„What? Are you two… you know“ Sasha finally asked after some seconds of silence.  
  
Mikasa blushed even more and shook her head before she answered.  
  
„It’s.. because my mum said she would be more comfortable if someone she knows shares the room with me…“   
  
Eren nodded.  
  
Sasha just grinned „Fine by me, so you guys take one room. This makes it quite easy, Ymir will be with Krista for sure, Reiner will be with Berth, so only Armin and Jean are left.“  
  
„By the way, where are they?“ Jean asked.  
  
„Reiner said they will buy some stuff before they come“ Connie answered.  
  
„I guess we can take a swim till they come“ Sasha replied.  
  
Everyone agreed and went to their rooms.  
  
Eren entered the room after Mikasa and closed the door. He looked at her, she stood in front of the bed, her bag still in her hands.  
  
„You’re alright?“ the boy asked.  
  
The girl looked at him and nodded.  
  
„Are you sure?“  
  
„I’m sorry Eren“ Mikasa replied.  
  
„I already told you it’s fine“ Eren answered and smiled at her.  
  
She looked into green eyes for a couple of seconds before she answered.  
  
„Thank you Eren, really…. thank you“  
  
Eren looked confused at her „Thank me for what?“  
  
„Everything, I never had a lot of friends before we moved here.“ she said with a smile and small tears of joy in her eyes.  
  
Eren opened his eyes wide „Oh.. uhm.. That wasn’t a big deal MIkasa, really.“  
  
She wiped away the tears „We should get ready, I go in the bathroom“ she said as she took some clothes out of her bag.  
  
Eren nodded, still kind of irritated. He changed his clothes to black swimming trunks and a white tanktop. He took a look in his bag and sighed, without thinking he went to the bathroom and opened the door.  
  
„EREN!?“ Mikasa yelled and covered her breasts with her hands, she just wore the bottom part of her bikini.  
  
„S-Sorry! Shit! I spaced out for a moment and just went in cause I forgot a towel!“ the boy quickly said while staring at her.  
  
„It’s…It’s alright! But… eh.. could you turn around for a moment?“ she replied with a red face.  
  
Eren realised he was still staring at her and turned around in an instant „Of course! Sorry!“   
  
„Did you… did you see…?“ Mikasa asked in a uneasy tone.  
  
„No! Really! I swear!“ the boy answered.  
  
„Okay.. you can turn around now“ Mikasa said.  
  
Eren turned around and looked at the girl which wore a quite revealing black bikini. He noticed her  abs he already saw at the gym and her bust and assumed it must be around C-Size.  
  
„You… You are… You look really good“ he stuttered.  
  
Mikasa blushed „Th-Thank you! So.. uh.. you looked for a towel? I don’t think there is one.. but I have two, you can have one“ she said.  
  
„Uhm, thanks“ Eren replied, still looking at her.  
  
„Eren, you are… ehm… staring“ she finally said after some seconds.  
  
„S-Sorry! I spaced out again! Let’s go downstairs, the others are probably waiting already!“  
„Yea, sure, you’re right“. she said still blushing.  
  
They went downstairs, Jean and Armin were already there waiting.   
  
„Something happened? I thought I heard Mikes yelling something“ Jean asked them.  
  
Mikasa shook her head instantly „Nah, everything’s fine“  
  
Jean was about to ask another question when they heared someone knocking at the door.  
  
„Yooo! Open up!“ they heard a known voice yelling.  
„That’s Reiner and the others“ Armin said and went to open the door.  
  
As he opened the door, Reiner went in with a beer box in his hands. Behind him was Berth with another beer box. Ymir had her bag and a paper bag with more alcohol. Annie and Krista just had their bags.  
  
„Yoooo! Bros! We’re here!“ Reiner yelled with his typical grin.  
  
„Ah there you are!“ a voice from the stairs said, it was Connie with Sasha behind him.  
  
Sasha showed Krista, Ymir, Berth and Reiner their rooms. Annie threw her bag on the couch.  
  
„You’re really okay with the couch Annie?“ Armin asked the blonde girl.  
  
„Yea“ she simply replied with her typical cold look.  
  
Five minutes later the group went outside to the lake. Outside was a terrace with a small stairway down to the lakeside and a fireplace. The lake was almost surrounded with the forest.  
  
Reiner, Berthold, Ymir and Annie sat down at the lakeside and started to trink beer. The others cooled down in the lake.  
  
Armin sat on Erens shoulders and Connie sat on Jeans shoulders.  
  
„Okay, each lost round means one shot of booze later, alright?“ Connie yelled.  
  
„Oh come on, you guys know I can’t drink that much!“ Armin complained.  
  
„Don’t worry Armin! We won’t lose!“ Eren almost yelled.  
  
„Dream on Yaegerboy!“ Jean hissed.  
  
A few meters away Krista, Sasha and Mikasa watched the boys.  
  
„Boys..“ Krista sighed.  
  
„I’m sure Connie and Jean win this, so prepare for a drunk Eren and a drunk Armin!“ Sasha laughed.  
  
„Anyway! Mikasa! Sasha told me you share the room with Eren“ Krista grinned at Mikasa.  
  
Mikasa turned to her „Yes“ before the blonde girl could ask another question she added „But it’s not what you think it is“  
  
Krista grinned „Okay if you say so“ she said as Eren and Armin went down the first time.  
  
„There they go“ Sasha laughed.  
  
„Armin! Concentrate!“ Eren yelled.  
  
„I try my best Eren!“ Armin replied while he climbed Erens shoulders.  
  
Five seconds later Connie wrestled with Armin while Eren tried to kick Jean under water.  
  
„Nice try Yaegerboy! But you guys are no match!“ Jean grinned and at the same time gave Eren a kick as well.  
  
Eren lost his balance and Armin fell down again.   
  
„Let’s surrender Eren..“ Armin sighed.  
  
„No way! Get up Armin! This time we get them!“ Eren replied in his stubborn tone.  
  
Armin sighed and climbed the boys shoulders.  
  
Again, Connie and Armin wrestled on top while Jean and Eren kicked each other.  
  
„This time I’ll get you Jean!“ Eren yelled.  
  
Jean didn’t reply and gave Eren a head-but. Eren lost his balance another time and Armin fell again.  
  
„Fuck! Jean! You’ll regret that one!“ Eren yelled loud while rubbing his head.  
  
„Yea, Yea, whatever Yaegerboy!“ Jean grinned.  
  
„Come on Armin! This time..“   
  
„No! I surrender! It’s already three shots Eren! I didn’t plan to get that drunk today!“ Armin answered.  
  
Eren sighed „Okay, Okay, I guess you wo…“  
  
„I’ll replace Armin“ a voice behind Eren said.  
  
Eren turned around in surprise „Mikasa?!“  
  
„Ha! We will kick your asses!“ Connie yelled loud.  
  
„We’ll see“ Mikasa replied while grinning at Jean and Connie before she added „You know Eren, I think it’s even better if I take your place.“  
  
Eren looked at her in confusion before he nodded. He then climbed her shoulders.  
  
Connie and Eren started to wrestle while Jean looked at Mikasa „I won’t kick a girl, come on…“  
  
Mikasas answer was a strong kick. Jean lost the balance and Connie fell down.  
  
Eren cheered loudly and gave Mikasa a high five. „Nice one Mikasa!“  
  
„Ok, let’s switch places Connie“ Jean said in a angry tone.  
  
„Come on Jean! Don’t take it too serious, or are you mad cause a girl kicked your ass“ Connie replied with a grin.  
  
„Shut up!“ Jean replied while climbing Connies shoulders.   
  
This time Jean and Eren wrestled at top, Jean aimed for Erens head but the he dodged and punched Jeans belly. Connie stumbled and finally lost his balance.  
  
„Wooooooooaaah!!! Brooo!!!! That was totally Alpha!!!“ Reiner shouted from the distance.  
  
„Okay! I have enough!“ Jean grumbled.  
  
„I told you you’ll regret it!“ Eren said with a grin on his face.  
  
„Shut up!“ Jean grumbled again.  
  
Connie grinned „Well at least it was fun“  
  
Mikasa went under water and Eren got off her shoulders.  
  
„You were great Mikasa!“ Eren said still grinning.  
  
„You too Eren“ she smiled.  
  
Sasha, Krista, Mikasa, Eren, Jean and Armin then joined the others and sat down.  
  
„So, what’s the plan for tonight?“ Krista asked curious.  
  
„At first, Armin and Eren! Drink three shots!“ Jean replied.  
  
Ymir poured in some booze in small glasses and passed them to Eren and Armin. „Here you go!“   
  
Armin sighed and downed the first glass, so did Eren.  
  
„Two to go!“ Jean grinned.  
  
The two boys repeated the same process twice, Jean and Connie downed two shots as well.  
  
„It’s almost dark, we should change, eat something and afterwards we could play some drink games“ Sasha said.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
„Half an hour in the living room everyone?“ the brown haired girl added.  
  
Again everyone agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Lake Weekend Pt.2**  
  
**Friday**  
  
Eren and Mikasa arrived in their room, Mikasa took some clothes and went to the bathroom.  
  
„I will take a quick shower.. so eh..“ she said.  
  
„Yea, I won’t rush in like a stupid idiot this time“ Eren smiled.  
  
Mikasa nodded and closed the door behind her. Eren changed into some shorts and a tank-top, afterwards he let himself fall on the bed, he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Mikasa left the shower and dried off, she then slipped in her hot pants and put on a white shirt. She combed her hair and left the bathroom. Eren was still asleep on the bed, the sight made her smile. She crawled on the bed and stopped when her face was above Erens.  
  
„Eren“ she whispered.  
  
Eren shrugged, opened his eyes and saw a smiling Mikasa. „Huh? Did I fall asleep“  
  
Mikasa nodded, still smiling and stood up. „I guess so.“ she answered.  
  
Eren scratched his head „And why are you smiling?“ he asked, still half asleep.  
  
„You looked kinda sweet“ she replied.  
  
Eren blushed „Uhm thank you“ he said before he hasty added „You look sweet too“  
  
Mikasa looked at him in surprise while he was looking in shock as if he just realised what he said.  
  
„I mean.. uhh.. you look really good“ he added again.  
  
„Thank you Eren but I thought you like blondes?“ she replied while grinning at him.  
  
Erens shock vanished and he grinned as well „If you say so.“  
  
„Anyway, we should go downstairs“ she then said.  
  
Eren nodded and they went downstairs, Sasha, Connie, Krista, Ymir and Annie were already in the there. Krista and Sasha were in the kitchen and made something to eat. Some minutes later they were joined by Armin, Jean, Berthold and Reiner. Half an hour later everyone ate and they sat at the table.  
  
„So.. who will do the dirty dishes?“ Armin asked.  
  
„Tha girls bro!“ Reiner replied with his typical grin on the face.  
  
„Shut up Reiner“ Annie answered with her cold tone.  
  
„I’ll do it“ Krista said.  
  
„I’ll help you“ Mikasa replied, so did Sasha.  
  
„The boys can go outside and do the fire“ Sasha added.  
  
„Armin and me will get the wood“ Eren answered.  
  
„Bert and me will get the alcohol“ Reiner said.  
  
„I will help with the fire, they are probably too stupid anyway“ Ymir sighed.  
  
„Me too“ Annie said before everyone stood up.  
  
Krista, Sasha and Mikasa took the dishes and went in the kitchen. The others left to do their job.  
  
„Mikasa? Can I ask you something“ Krista asked as she washed the dishes.  
  
„Sure“ Mikasa replied.  
  
„Do you like Eren? You know what I mean“ the blonde girl grinned.  
  
Mikasa blushed and looked at Krista.  
  
„Eh.. I like him as a friend“ she answered.  
  
Sasha grinned and followed their conversation in silence.  
  
Now Krista grinned too „Ah good, so you wouldn’t mind if I try to…“  
  
„What?! No! I mean yes I would mind!“ Mikasa almost shouted while looking at Krista in shock.  
  
Sasha grinned even more and Krista startet to giggle.  
  
„I was just kidding, I am not interested, but I guess you are“ the blonde replied.  
  
Mikasa sighed „Alright, you’re right, I am interested.. but I don’t want to destroy the friendship in case he has no interest“  
  
„Oh don’t worry, I am pretty sure he is interested too“ Sasha said, still grinning.  
  
Mikasa looked at Sasha in surprise „Why do you think so?“  
  
Sasha shrugged her shoulders „I don’t know, but don’t worry, we’ll help you“.  
  
Krista nodded in agreement.  
  
A couple of minutes later they went outside to the fireplace, the others sat on lawn chars, already at the small fire they made. It was already dark but the fire and the moon gave enough light.  
  
Krista sat down next to Ymir, Sasha sat down next to Connie and Mikasa sat down next to Eren.  
The group sat in a circle, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Berthold, Reiner, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Krista. Reiner distributed plastic cups and had a huge Tequila bottle in his free hand.  
  
„Time for a drink game“ Reiner said.  
  
„Alright, as long as it isn’t truth or dare“ Ymir replied.  
  
„Nah, we play „Never have I ever“ at first“ Reiner answered.  
  
„I don’t care, everyone okay with it?“ Ymir asked with a look through the group.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
„Hm okay bro, you start bro!“ Reiner said to Berthold while filling everyones cup.  
  
Berthold nodded „Uhm.. never have I ever kissed a girl“  
  
Ymir rolled with her eyes and drank, Connie, Krista, Reiner drank as well.  
  
Ymir grinned to the rest of the group „Virgins!“  
  
„I’m next bitches! Never have I ever smoked weed before school!“ Reiner yelled.  
  
„That’s not how it works Reiner, you have to say something you never did before“ Armin grinned.  
  
„Uh yeah.. All the same.. go on!“ Reiner replied and drank as the only one.  
  
„Okay, it’s my turn! So! Uhm.. never have I ever cheated on a test“ Jean said.  
  
Everyone drank and Ymir rolled her eyes once more. „I hope you said that one only to make everyone drunk.“ she said.  
  
Jean looked confused but nodded in hesitation.  
  
„Well.. never have I ever peeked at someone who’s changing“ Connie said.  
  
Sasha grinned and laughed „Liar!!“  
  
Connie, Reiner, Ymir drank. Eren looked to Mikasa and noticed she looked at him, he then drank too, Sasha noticed and grinned.  
  
„Something you wanna tell us Eren?“ the brown haired girl said.  
  
Eren suddenly blushed and shook his head „No! It wasn’t… I mean it was a accident!“.  
  
Everyone looked in confusion except Krista, Sasha and Mikasa which blushed as well.  
  
„Whatever! Next!“ Reiner almost shouted.  
  
„Never have I ever puked from alcohol“ Sasha said.  
  
Berthold, Jean, Connie and drank.  
  
„Okay, finally my turn, never have I ever had sex!“ Ymir said and instantly drank.  
  
„You guys really don’t understand the game“ Armin laughed.  
  
Sasha, Connie, Krista and Reiner drank as well.  
  
„As I said, you are a bunch of virgins!“ Ymir laughed dirty.  
  
„Never have I ever got drunk“ Krista said.  
  
Eren, Jean, Berthold, Reiner, Ymir, Sasha, Connie and Annie drank.  
  
„Your turn Eren!“ Sasha yelled.  
  
„Yea Yea, never have I ever had a girlfriend.“ the brown haired boy said.  
  
Connie and Ymir drank.  
  
„LESBIAN!“ Reiner shouted.  
  
„Shut up gorilla!“ Ymir shouted back.  
  
„Wait a minute! Reiner! You said you had sex but you never had a girlfriend?!“ Eren asked and looked at Reiner.  
  
„Bro! I just banged this chick!“ Reiner replied, obviously already drunk.  
  
„Who was this chick?“ Armin asked.  
  
„Bro! I forgot her name! Was somethin’ like Mila or Mira“ Reiner replied.  
„You mean Mina?!“ Armin asked.  
  
„Yeah! You’re right! You know her?!“ Reiner asked in total confusion.  
  
„Oh shut up Reiner! We all know her! She is in our class!“ Jean yelled.  
  
„Uh.. yeah.. whatever, go on!“ Reiner replied.  
  
„Never have I ever fallen in love“ Mikasa said.  
  
Everyone except Eren, Mikasa and Reiner drank.  
  
Sasha and Krista looked at each other and grinned.  
  
„Okay, never have I ever tried to ask out someone“ Armin said while looking through everyones faces.  
  
Just Ymir, Sasha and Connie drank.  
  
„Never have I ever punched someone in the face.“ Annie said and drank instantly afterwards.  
  
Armin just shook his head with a big grin.  
  
Mikasa, Eren, Reiner, Jean, Sasha and Ymir drank.  
  
Ymir sighed „Come one guys, that’s boring, we don’t need a reason to drink, we should play something different, something with more action“ she grinned.  
  
„Would you rather?“ Connie asked.  
  
Ymir nodded „Good idea“.  
  
„But don’t go hard on us“ Jean said with a worried face.  
  
„If someone refuses, he or she has to drink the whole cup“ Ymir said.  
  
Everyone was already half drunk at least.  
  
„I’ll start“ Ymir said before she added with a wide grin „Annie! Would you rather sleep with Armin or Berthold?“  
  
„Nether“ Annie simply replied and drank her whole cup.  
  
„Boring! But anyway, your turn“ Ymir answered.  
  
Annie looked through the faces „Jean, would you rather strip down to your underwear or jump in the lake?“  
  
Jean sighed, ran to the lake while everyone was laughing, he jumped in and came back shaking.  
  
Jean sat down near to the fire „I hate you Annie..“  
  
„I don’t really care Jeanbo“ Annie said with a small grin.  
  
„Anyway! Krista! Would you rather kiss Ymir in front of us all or drink two cups tequila?“  
  
Krista blushed and Ymir grinned widely.  
  
„Now that’s a good question“ Ymir said while she was looking to the blonde girl.  
  
Krista smiled „Easy choice!“ she leaned towards Ymir and kissed her on the lips.  
  
„So.. let’s see.. Eren! Would you rather kiss Mikasa or Annie?“ the blonde girl grinned.  
  
Eren looked in shock while Mikasa was blushing and Annie gave Eren a death stare.  
  
Eren drank his whole cup „I refuse!“.  
  
Sasha grinned „Booooring!“  
  
„Okay, my turn! Armin! Would you rather tell a secret of yours or sit on Bertholds lap for the rest of the evening?“  
  
Armin, already drunk, sighed „Well I tell a secret! There is someone I like in this round!“  
  
„Who?!“ Sasha yelled.  
  
„Is it a girl?! Reiner yelled.  
  
„Of course a girl!“ Armin answered Reiner before he answered Sashas question „Well, that I will keep a secret for now!“ the blonde boy grinned.  
  
„Okay, Mikasa! Would you rather give Eren a lap dance or Jean?“ the blonde boy asked with a dirty grin on his face.  
  
„Wh-What?!“ Mikasa yelled.  
  
„If you refuse, you have to drink“ the blonde boy grinned.  
  
Everyone laughed out loud except Mikasa, Eren and Jean.  
  
„No way she will do it!“ Ymir laughed.  
  
„Okay! I do it!“ Mikasa replied.  
  
The laughter subsided.  
  
„WOOOAHHHH!!! Totally Alpha!!“ Reiner shouted and took his phone to search some music.  
  
„So, who is the lucky one?“ Armin grinned.  
  
Reiner played a random song and instead of answering, Mikasa stood up and went to Eren, Jean looked in disbelief and Eren just blushed. She started to move her hips, her back towards Eren, she took her arms around his neck and pushed her buttocks against his grotch. At half of the song she stopped and sat down again.  
  
„I hope that’s enough!“ Mikasa said while blushing.  
  
„Respect!“ Reiner said.  
  
„That was kinda hot“ Ymir admitted.  
  
Sasha, Berthold, Annie, Connie and Krista nodded in agreement. Jean just looked at Eren in total jealousy.  
  
Eren was still blushing and looked like he didn’t realised what happened.  
„I guess I go to sleep, I really got tired“ Mikasa said, she looked quite uneasy.  
  
„I’ll go as well“ Eren replied before he added „It was a long day.“  
  
Everyone nodded, Krista and Sasha exchanged a grin as the two went inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
